The Perfect Present
by Ruby Venom
Summary: It's Gee's birthday, what sorts of presents did he get?  Trust me its a lot better than it sounds XD  Just a one-shot i wrote back on his birthday     FRERARDINESS WARNING :P


**A/N: OK this story was supposed to go up yesterday but when I went to type it my laptop died … THEN when I used my moms computer to type it the wifi had an issue and basically nothing worked. And NOW Fanfiction wont work … SO im posting it 2 days late cuz I still LOVE this short little one-shot … SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEE (few days ago which was also my birthday ^.^) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MCR blah blah blah … Wish I did blah blah blah … OH AND WARNING Bit of Frerardiness **

I walked down the street with my head down and my hood up. I checked my phone for the hundredth time today and let out an angry sigh. It was finally my birthday and instead of my friends wanting to hang out with me like they normally would they were spending the day ignoring me. I decided that instead of wandering around aimlessly I would just walk back to my house and sit in my bedroom, at least there I could spend my time drawing or writing new lyrics. I got caught up in my thoughts thinking about all of the things I could do by myself when I heard a sharp dinging noise.

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I realized that that dinging noise was my phone! I took it out as fast as I could and looked at the touch screen. The text was from my best friend Frank Iero and it said **Hey can you come to my place?** Instead of acting like the hyper bunny that I was on the inside I simply way said **sure omw**

It took all that I had not to run as fast as possible all the way to Frank's house. As it was I jogged the whole way. His house wasn't very far, about a twenty minute walk, but I got there in less then ten. I stood outside the door panting for awhile until I finally decided to knock. After almost a minute Frank answered the door with a huge smile in his face and said, "Hey, happy birthday man." I had a huge smile on my face as he took my wrist and pulled me towards his living room. At first I was confused but then it all made sense.

All of my closest friends jumped out from wherever they were hiding and yelled at the top of their lungs, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GERARD!" I could feel the tears coming to my eyes when the realization finally hit. My friends hadn't been ignoring me. They had been planning this party the whole entire time. "You didn't really think that we forgot, did you Gee?" Frankie asked. "Well for a minute …" I said in a small voice. Frank just laughed and said, "C'mon we got you presents." My eyes lit up like a little kids on Christmas morning and everyone chuckled.

"Me first!" Mikey yelled as loud as possible. He threw a not-very-well-wrapped package towards me. It looked like a huge ball of wrapping paper but I ripped it open anyways. When all of the wrapping paper was finally on the ground I saw a whole lot of purple fluff, then I saw a horn. When I finally realized what it was I couldn't stop laughing, my little brother got me a unicorn pillow pet. "Do you like it?" He asked with a bit of a pout on his face. "I love it Mikes, I think im gonna name it Charlie." I said with a laugh, thinking about that youtube video.

Ray turned to me next with a smaller, better wrapped gift in his hand. I grabbed the package and carefully opened it to see an art kit. "Thanks Ray!" I yelled as I tossed my arms around him. He stumbled backwards with a laugh and said, "No problem."

Next was Bob, he handed me a big wrapped box and started laughing immediately after. I gave him a strange look then ripped half of the paper off. Before I even had the chance to look he said, "Told you I wasn't joking." I looked down to see what it was then hugged the box to my chest. It was a box for a pink hamster cage. "It's perfect!" I squealed. "It's for the hamster that im going to buy!" Everyone started laughing when I yelled that and I smiled, this was turning out to be a great birthday.

I then turned to Frank while pouting and said, "Aaaw Frankie you didn't get me anything?" He chuckled for a minute then took my wrist and said, "Of course I got you something, it's just a bit private." I gave him a curious look and let him drag me away. "Close your eyes." He said. I nodded my head and closed my eyes so that I couldn't see anything. We weren't walking for long and eventually he sat me down, on what felt like a couch or a chair. "So Frank, can I look now?" I asked. "Sure." He responded quietly. I opened my eyes and all I could see was Frank's face right in front of mine.

I could feel adrenaline rushing through my veins and I felt the same thing I felt every time I looked into Franks eyes, I felt loved. "Umm … hey." I said shakily. Frank put his finger up to my lips, then replaced his finger with something else, his lips. He pulled back quickly looking extremely nervous, probably wondering if he made the right choice. Instead of answered by talking I scooted forward and placed my lips against him. The moment felt so perfect, our lips felt like they were made for each other, it was like heaven on earth. I pulled back just long enough to breath then went back for more. Finally after several minutes Frank pulled back again. "Happy Birthday Gee." I smiled then said, "Thanks Frank, this is the perfect present." We walked out of the room and back to the living room smiling and holding hands, thinking about what had happened just moments before, that perfect moment.

**A/N: If you like this short little Frerard one-shot then favorite it and PLEASE review it. Thanks :D **


End file.
